Destiny Trilogy part 3: Time Would Only Tell
by The Four Minds
Summary: Here's the end with a new twist. Could there be a young Pack member on the way?


Destiny Trilogy part 3: Time Would Only Tell

The Four Minds

It had been a week since the Vegas trip for Illya's birthday. After informing him of their experiences, Professor Xavier set to work to get Dodger and Shadow an annulment. The week passed and the lawyer still hadn't contacted them. So in the meantime, they were stuck being married to each other, and staying in the same bedroom.

Dodger, who wasn't one to complain though sleeping on the couch had stared becoming a pain, didn't mind the wait. Shadow swore it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been drunk. He had given up on it, noticing she still wore the skull with wings on her left hand. He had confronted her once about it asking why she hadn't taken it off. All he got as an answer was that the ring itself was cool. He, in return, didn't wear his only because he had gotten an infection from dirt in the cuts and the wounds were still sore. So it remained on the chain Alex had given him, and remained around his neck.

Today, like other days, he wore it around his shirt, not hiding it exactly, just keeping it out of the way. Like now as he carried a tray full of food down to the infirmary. Gabby had offered to check on Manuel, Alex's cousin, after he had arrived. Since then, she had been there every chance she could find. That's where she was today. Sitting by the bedside, Bible in hand, reading softly.

"Hay, Gabs," he greeted. "Brought you some lunch. Some kind of soup."

"Thanks. Just sit it down on the night stand, if you don't mind." So he did.

"How's he doing?" he asked sitting down beside her in another visitor's chair.

"He seems to still be in a coma. Hank says there seems to be a lot of electricity going on in his brain."

"Didn't Alex say he had been psychic?"

"Yeah. Said it began when he was young. His family thought it was just bad migraines. The treatments worked until recently."

"And that's when they called Quinn."

"That's when they called Jackson," she laughed. "I still don't understand about the two different names." So Dodger told her, knowing it wasn't a secret amongst the Pack member. When he finished, she shook her head. "I have another question."

"Shoot." He smiled.

"Why do you keep toying with that chain?" He looked down and noticed that in his hunched position, elbows on knees, he had somehow pulled the ring from his shirt. It was still clasped in his hand. "Dodger?"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"That's the ring, isn't it? The ring from Shadow and yours wedding." There was pain and empathy in her eyes and smile.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. How are you holding up?" He shrugged, then answered.

"I don't know. More things - memories - have come back. There is no doubt in my mind about what happened."

"Has Shadow said anything about it?"

"Still denies it happened." His face was pained.

"Ouch. That must hurt." He shook his head, and she continued. "You should try and talk to her."

"No offense. You'll have more success with him than I will with Shadow." With that he left the controller of fire and the young, unconscious man.

"I hope you're wrong, Dodger. I hope you're wrong."

Except for training Shadow didn't go around anyone at the mansion. Not even for lunch or dinner. She spent most of the time walking around outside, any where she could be alone. Just her and Rebel. Today they were out on another walk. Stopping near the creek, she sat and scratched behind the growing cub's ear.

"Rebel," she confided to the panther, "I'm scared. Something's going on and I don't know what it is. At first,...I didn't remember anything, but now...Now I remember everything that happened. Very clearly." Rebel laid his head in her lap and moaned softly. "I don't know what to do." He looked up again and blinked at her. "You think I should talk to someone?" He blinked again. "Who?" This time he moaned and laid back down. "Fine. Let's go." They walked back to the mansion. After leaving him in their room, Shadow went to find someone to talk to. She left a note for them to meet her at the barn. They arrived on time.

"Shadow, we got your notes. You wanted to talk to us?" Illya said as they entered the barn. Shadow dropped down from the hay loft and walked to where they stood near Ravus, Morgana's new stallion.

"Let's go for a ride, then we can talk," she said as she lead the black stallion out.

"Alright." So Morgana began tacking up Ravus. Illya tacked the paint mare and soon they were on their way.

Half an hour later of riding away from the mansion Shadow stopped and dismounted. Slowly, she walked over and sat on a large rock, burying her face in her hands. Morgana and Illya left their mounts and joined her, Saber sitting on the rock and Nature Indian style on the ground in front of her. They waited for her. Slowly she began.

"Dodger's right. We were at the bar, had a little competition going, eventually the owner told us we should leave. We were drunk, both of us." Shadow took a ragged breathe. "I saw a dress...and...I was the one who asked him to marry me. And everything went from there. The wedding at the chapel, then we headed back to the hotel." She laughed incredulously. "You can probably guess what happened next." Saber held onto Shadow's hand and rubbed her back.

"Honey, what can we do to help?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm just so scared." Morgana took her other hand.

"Why are you scared?" Shadow sniffed softly.

"There's something going on with my body." She looked to both of them. Steadily she went on. "You know that woman thing that happens every month, well..it hasn't happened, and it should have."

"Oh, Shadow," Morgana hugged her sister tightly. "It's going to be okay. We'll get this taken care of. I promise you it's going to be alright."

"But what if it isn't alright?"

"It will be. We'll be here to help you," Illya added. "We can help you tell if you are or not."

"Thank you, ladies," Shadow sighed.

"Thank you for trusting us enough to tell us. And don't worry, we won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," wiping a single tear away.

"As much as it might hurt, I think you should talk to Dodger and tell him," Illya said strongly, but comfortingly.

"Really? I don't know if I can."

"Shadow, you spent fifteen years with Sinister. This is nothing. You'll tell him, take the test, and get through it." Shadow shook her head, assuring them as much herself. "Now, I'm hungry, so are those horses; and by the time we get back it'll be dinner," Illya said standing.

"How about a race? Loser cleans the other two's bathrooms for a week?" Morgana prompted, mounting Ravus skillfully. Quickly Illya and Shadow rose to the challenge. The three sped off, back to the mansion.

"That's two races she's won. I think she's cheating," Shadow claimed as she and Morgana reached the barn seconds after Illya. They had come in at the same time, and settled to split the chore, but right now she had other things to do.

Dodger climbed onto the familiar rooftop, each step memorized. She sat at the edge, feet dangling over. She turned when we was a few feet behind her.

"You wanted to see me, pet?"

"Have a seat, Dodger. We need to talk." He didn't question, but did as asked. When he had settled in next to her, she breathed deep and began. "I'm sorry I denied we got married. It happened. I remember." She was facing forward until then, but turned to look at him now, the blue eyes locking to hers.

"What is it, Shadow? Have you been crying?" he asked pushing back loose strands of brown hair.

"A little," she laughed. "Darian," He knew something was wrong by the tone of her voice and the use of his real name. She only did that when he tickled her. "I might be pregnant." She was crying now, full force.

"Oh, Shadow. I'm so sorry." He hugged her tightly, tears falling from his eyes. "Do you know for sure?"

"Not yet. Illya and Morgana are going to help me find out." He shook his head, happy she had other ladies to talk to.

"Dodger, what are we going to do...if I am?" He sighed heavily, and left one arm around her shoulders.

"If you are pregnant...we'll raise our child, and stay married. It that's what you want. Anyway, I'm going to be here for you." She didn't reply to that. She couldn't. She just let him hold her, hoping all would turn out right. Scared thought she was, deep inside, the thought of creating a life in a way she had never known was somewhat exciting. They had many bridges to cross in their futures, of that they were sure.

Two days later, Xavier called Shadow and Dodger to his office. He presented them with the information that they could get an annulment if there wasn't a child involved. They hadn't told him about that possibility, but left with the papers. All they would need to do is sign and send then back. Shaking, they walked to their room. Inside, waiting half hidden under Dodger's blanket, was a pregnancy kit.

"Guess this is as good a time as ever," she said as she walked into the bathroom. Moments later she walked out, test in hand. She said nothing when he came to stand by her.

"Well,..." he said after a long moment of intense silence. "We should sign this and make sure it gets out."

"Dodger, I'm sorry," she apologized as he picked up the papers. "I know this is hurting you."

"I don't want it to be this way, Shadow. Not because of a few too many drinks." Quickly, he signed the papers and walked out. She just stared after him, too many thoughts and emotions running raw through her. Even with this outcome, their lives had changed. Had it been for the better? Time would only tell.

The End?


End file.
